Just The Way You Are
by snowhitexo
Summary: HUNMIN/XIUHAN "Menjengkelkan, dia bahkan tak mengenaliku sebagai tunangannya. Dia pikir hanya dia pria tertampan di dunia..!", Minseok yang merasa sakit hati dan dicampakkan oleh Luhan bertekad untuk membalas dendam dengan mendekati sahabatnya, Sehun. GS.
1. Chapter 1

.

Minseok mencoba bersikap biasa, tapi tidak akan bisa jika itu tentang Luhan. Apalagi jika teman-teman kantornya ternyata gemar membicarakannya di belakang. Sepopuler itukah Luhan? hingga menjadi _trending topic_ di kalangan karyawan wanita di pagi hari. Minseok sengaja memperlambat gerakan membuat kopinya hanya untuk ikut mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan beberapa karyawan yang sedang bergerombol di pantry. Dilihat dari penampilannya, pastilah mereka sekretaris dari jajaran direksi yang terhormat.

"Aku pernah berada satu lift dengan Direktur Lu, hanya berdua", seorang wanita berlipstik merah menyala membuka suara sambil memegang kedua pipinya, yang langsung disambut decak kagum dari temannya. "Kalian tahu, aku bahkan masih bisa mencium bau parfum'nya yang sangat harum", matanya terpejam seolah meresapi udara di sekitarnya.

"Benarkah? Waahh, kau sangat beruntung. Aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun berdekatan dengannya", ujar temannya yang lain diikuti anggukan teman di sebelahnya. "Sangat disayangkan Direktur Lu, belum punya pendamping ya, padahal aku bersedia menjadi kekasihnya".

"Jangan bermimpi Fei, kau bahkan tidak masuk dalam salah satu kriterianya. Aku berani bertaruh jika Direktur Lu sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih atau bahkan seorang tunangan".

"Secantik apa ya wanita itu? aku jadi penasaran".

"Mungkin justru terlalu jelek hingga Direktur Lu malu untuk memperkenalkannya, ya kalian tahu kan, dunia bisnis biasanya menjodohkan anak-anak mereka untuk kepentingan perusahaan",

"Uhuukk..uhukk..", keempat wanita itu serempak menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sedang terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup mulutnya, baru sadar bahwa ada orang lain lagi selain mereka di pantry itu. "M-maaf, kopiku terlalu pahit jadi aku sedikit tersedak karena kaget". Tatapan mereka yang tidak bersahabat membuat Minseok salah tingkah. Usai kepergian mereka, Minseok mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di bangku. Hatinya sedikit merasa sakit hati dengan pembicaraan terakhir mereka, biar bagaimanapun orang yang dibicarakan adalah dirinya, tunangan Luhan. Dan tidak semuanya benar, meskipun keluarga Minseok bukanlah pebisnis tapi keluarganya cukup terhormat, ayahnya adalah seorang profesor di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga ucapan salah satu dari mereka, yang mengatakan Luhan terlalu malu untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Di perusahaan ini saja terdapat banyak wanita cantik, pintar, tinggi dan pastinya dengan latar belakang keluarga yang tidak main-main. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk bertahan dengan tunangan semacam Kim Minseok. Tunggu, atau mungkin Luhan malah sudah lupa dengan dirinya. Minseok semakin menekuk wajahnya memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

Minseok sudah seminggu ini bekerja di perusahaan Luhan namun belum sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Selain berbeda divisi, Luhan juga sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke luar kota. _Sungguh tidak berjodoh_ , pikirnya. Tapi kabarnya besok Luhan sudah kembali ke kantor yang artinya dia bisa bertemu dengannya kembali. Dan besok kerinduannya pada Luhan akan terobati, setidaknya itulah pemikiran Minseok saat ini.

.

.

.

Sehun datang ke kantor dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan, juga matanya yang tampak sedikit terpejam karena mengantuk tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Semalaman suntuk pemuda berkulit pucat itu menonton bola di apartemen Yifan bersama Zitao atau perlu dikoreksi dia hanya menemani kedua temannya itu menonton bola karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bola. Dia belum tidur sama sekali dan beginilah akhirnya jika ia harus tetap menjalankan perintah ayahnya untuk belajar mengelola perusahaan, yang ada di otak Sehun sekarang hanyalah bagaimana secepatnya ia mencapai ruang kerja dan tidur sepuasnya.

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan ketika ia menguap. Rasa kantuk itu tak juga hilang walaupun ia sudah membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Terpikir untuk menyuruh seseorang membuat segelas kopi diapun berbelok ke arah pantry. Dan, saat itulah ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berjinjit mengambil toples berisi gula yang berada di atas rak yang lumayan tinggi darinya.

Sang gadis tak menyadari tatapan Sehun padanya. Dia malah berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan dan mengambil bangku dari sana sebelum menaikinya. Sehun masih melihatnya dari tempatnya berdiri, sebelum si gadis menoleh dan begitu terkejut melihatnya. Kursi yang dinaikinya sedikit bergoyang dan hampir membuatnya jatuh sebelum Sehun dengan cepat berlari kearah gadis itu dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu.

Sehun merasakan jantungnya terpompa cukup keras hanya karena bersentuhan dengan tangan putih yang menyadari dirinya baik-baik saja segera melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Reaksi yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Bukankah seharusnya dia sedikit histeris karena baru saja bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, putra salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di sini, tapi nyatanya gadis mengacuhkannya.

"Biar ku ambilkan", cegah Sehun saat gadis itu berniat menaiki bangku itu lagi, dengan satu jangkauan tangan toples itu sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Terima kasih",

"Itu saja?",

"Ya?", ucap gadis itu tak mengerti

"Begini aku ingin membuat kopi, bisa tolong bantu aku?". Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dengan ragu, membuat seulas senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Namaku Sehun".

"Aku Xiumin, senang berkenalan denganmu..",

.

.

.

Luhan memandang derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi dari balik kaca sebuah coffee shop. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang sudah dia habiskan untuk berada di sana, karena gelas kopinya telah kosong sejak tadi. Dia bisa saja menerobos hujan dengan mobilnya tapi badannya masih terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi sekembalinya dari perjalanan bisnis di Haidan. Jadi Luhan memilih menunggu hujan reda dengan berdiam di sana.

Masih setia mengamati ke luar, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di pinggiran coffee shop. Semakin banyak orang yang singgah guna berteduh dari guyuran air hujan, lalu matanya bergulir memandang seorang gadis yang baru saja berdiri membelakanginya. Luhan tidak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis dengan jelas, karena dia terus saja membelakanginya. Gadis itu tampak sedang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit lepek karena air hujan, sambil sesekali menyilangkan tangannya dan menggosok kedua lengannya bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba si gadis memiringkan badannya, menampilkan satu sisi wajahnya dan membuat Luhan tertegun. Gadis di depannya ini begitu manis dengan mata bersinar berbingkai bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna cherry. _Cantik,_ batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat ini, gadis itu seolah menjadi magnet, yang membuat ia terus menerus menarik perhatian Luhan untuk menatapnya.

Dadanya sedikit berdegub, ketika melihat penampilan gadis ini. Sebuah cardigan putih menutupi dress hitam selutut, sangat cocok dikenakannya. Pandangannya naik, mengunci wajah gadis itu. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah karena dinginnya udara membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik alami.

Belum selesai dia mengagumi keindahan di depannya, gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi.

Luhan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah saat hujan mulai reda sambil mengingat setiap detail wajah gadis tadi. Dan kini baru dia sadari satu hal. Gadis itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Kau susah sekali dihubungi akhir-akhir ini, Seoki!", protes suara di ujung earphone yang sedang Minseok dikenakan. Gadis itu bergelung di bawah selimut dengan nyaman sambil sesekali menggosokan tangan menciptakan kehangatan sendiri. Dirinya benar-benar kedinginan setelah diguyur hujan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya tadi. "Kau harus menceritakan seminggumu di sana, bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?",

"Tidak ada", jawab Minseok singkat.

"Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi," tebak Jongdae, "Jadi katakan padaku, sebelum aku menghubungi Luhan, atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan orang itu dan mengatakan keberadaanmu".

"Iya..iya… Baiklah..!", Minseok kalah, dia tahu Jongdae tidak pernah main-main dalam urusan ancam mengancam karena dia biasanya benar-benar akan melakukannya. Minseok tertawa, mengubah posisi tidurnya mencari yang lebih nyaman. "Dari mana aku bercerita?",

"Dari mana saja, terserah. Cepat ceritakan padaku," paksanya kemudian.

Minseok mempertemukan alisnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih, "Besok mungkin aku bertemu dengan Luhan, tapi aku takut Dae..".

"Kenapa? Bukankah tujuanmu datang ke sana untuk meyakinkan hatimu?", nada suara Jongdae berubah serius. Dia cukup memaklumi kegelisahan sahabatnya itu. "Kau takut Luhan memiliki cinta yang lain dan melupakanmu?".

"Hmm…", Minseok hanya bergumam, membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Soeki, menurutku kalian perlu bicara tentang pertunangan kalian secepatnya, tidak perlu dengan kau sampai bekerja di perusahaannya hanya untuk memata-matainya",

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman jika harus bertanya langsung padanya. Pernikahan ini penting bagiku, aku hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dari sisi yang lain. Aku juga tidak mau Luhan terjebak menikah denganku hanya karena perjanjian kami dulu. Tidak memiliki cinta atau kekasih saat ini bukan berarti dia mencintaiku, Dae..".

"Ayolah Soeki, jika Luhan melihatmu yang sekarang pasti dia akan jatuh hati padamu", Jongdae tahu Minseok memiliki rasa percaya diri yang rendah, bahkan saat orang lain memuji kecantikannya dia tetap merasa biasa saja. Mungkin dia trauma dengan pem _bully_ an yang pernah dia terima di bangku SMP, saat tubuhnya sangat gemuk dan jadi bahan tertawaan teman sekolahnya.

"Kau ingin Luhan mencintaiku karena penampilanku saja?".

"Bukan, itu maksudku.. tapi..", Jongdae sampai kehilangan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan si keras kepala Minseok. "jika Luhan memiliki kekasih di sana, bukankah itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagimu? Kau mencintainya bukan?", dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebuah helaan nafas berat dapat didengar oleh Jongdae.

"Sudahlah Dae, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, di sana aku hanya magang selama sebulan saja kok, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Seoul apapun yang akan terjadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu aku mencintainya atau tidak. Yang ku tau setiap hari aku begitu merindukan Luhan".

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan malas Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang terletak di salah satu sisi kamarnya yang luas. Malam itu Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan gadis itu, mata rusanya menatap tajam ke arah monitor dengan rasa yang tidak sabar.

Tangannya dengan lihai menggerakan pointer ke arah inbox, memeriksa kotak masuk di emailnya. Bukannya membuka email terbaru, dia justru menscroll jauh ke bawah, bergerak mundur melewati beberapa bulan yang lalu dan berhenti tepat di sebuah nama "SnowBall". Sebuah email dari Kim Minseok, seseorang yang sudah bertahun lamanya tidak ditemui dan berada di tempat yang jauh darinya. Dulu setiap akhir pekan, mereka sering bertukar email entah hanya untuk menanyakan kabar, mengucapkan selamat malam, atau bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialami sepanjang minggu. Dari email itulah hubungan mereka berubah, dari orang asing menjadi sahabat baik. Tentu saja, karena mereka tidak pernah membahas kata cinta atau menyinggung status pertunangan mereka. Bahkan Minseok tidak pernah mengirimi Luhan foto terbarunya, dia terlalu malu dengan wajahnya yang menurutnya tidak cantik.

 _Luhan Ge…_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, apa kau sudah menerima kiriman paket dariku? Kuharap kau menyukainya, aku membuatnya dengan tanganku jadi itu hanya ada satu di dunia. Sepertinya kau sibuk hingga tak sempat membalas emailku. Oh iya, minggu lalu aku dan Jongdae berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Kau tahu di sana sangat indah. Lain kali jika kau berkunjung ke Seoul aku akan mengajakmu ke sana… kau pasti akan menyukainya…_

Itu adalah isi email terakhir dari Minseok setahun yang lalu dan ia belum membalasnya hingga kini.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan gadis itu, kesibukannya sebagai pengganti ayahnya di perusahaan benar-benar menyita waktu. Dua tahun terakhir bahkan dia harus merelakan waktu bermain game'nya dengan rapat dan menggantinya dengan tumpukan file yang harus ditandatangani. Uggh.. membosankan.

"Kurasa aku harus meneleponnya…", gumam Luhan sambil meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dengan cepat dia mencari nama Baozi di kontak dan bersiap menekan tombol call. "Sial.!", Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya saat menyadari waktu yang tertera di pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya, 02.08 AM.

Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menderanya. Apakah karena dia telah lama mengabaikan email dari Minseok atau karena….

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Fanfic ini dipublish pertama kali tanggal 26 Juli 2016 di AFF dengan nama author **hayan_cheonsa**. Karena suatu hal akun itu hiatus untuk sementara waktu, jadi saya reupload dan edit ceritanya di sini. Untuk cerita aslinya di sana sudah sampai ch 7, tapi di sini saya mulai dari ch 1. Soalnya saya sadar ceritanya mainstream banget hehe.. jadi takutnya tidak berkenan baca.

Oh iya, hayan_cheonsa dan snowhitexo itu orang yang sama

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak pertemuan Sehun dengan seorang gadis di kantor dan itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang, dia terus saja memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Tidak, bukan berarti Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Sehun bahkan tidak percaya akan hal-hal semacam itu. Harus diakui gadis itu memang cantik dan mempesona tapi entahlah, rasanya wajah itu begitu familiar di ingatannya. Gadis itu seperti bukan orang yang baru dikenalnya tapi lebih pada seseorang yang dia rindukan.

Mencoba mengabaikannya dengan fokus bekerja tapi di hari ketiga, akhirnya Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu tentang gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Xiumin itu dan hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan tentu saja menemui bagian personalia dan meminta mereka menunjukkan data pribadi gadis itu.

"Xiumin bukan orang China tapi Korea, dia pegawai baru di sini. Kau pasti mengira dia orang China karena namanya ya.. Dia memiliki nama itu karena ibunya orang China tapi sejak lahir dia tinggal dan besar di Seoul..",

"Jadi benar namanya Xiumin?",

"Uhmm.. Tunggu sepertinya dia punya nama lain tapi aku lupa siapa? Kim..? Sebentar aku carikan datanya saja..", Sehun berdebar saat pria berkacamata itu bangkit dari kursi dan menuju rak di belakangnya yang penuh map, memilah memilah beberapa dan mengambil satu diantaranya. "Ah ini dia.. Namanya..".

"Bisakah aku melihatnya sendiri..", potong Sehun.

"Ah ya, tentu saja.. Ini..", Sehun menerima mapnya dengan nafas yang sedikit ditahan, tangannya dengan tak sabar membukanya segera, perjanjian kontrak kerja adalah judul yang tertera di lembar pertama yang Sehun lihat, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat melihat nama itu tapi hatinya tak cukup yakin jadi tangannya terus mencari ke lembaran berikutnya. Dan kemudian selembar copy ID Card terpampang dengan jelas di sana. Sehun terpaku untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bergumam lirih, "Jadi benar ini kau…".

.

.

"Desain milikmu bagus tapi seharusnya kau juga menaruh logo perusahaan kita di bawah sini, warnanya terlalu pucat, buat lebih hidup pilih warna cerah..", Minseok mengamati layar laptop yang ditunjuk oleh seniornya di kantor dengan seksama lalu mengangguk patuh. "Coba kau perbaiki lagi dan berikan padaku sebelum jam makan siang..",

"Baik.. Aku akan melakukannya..",

"Oh iya sebelum kau pergi, tolong perbanyak berkas ini sepuluh kali. Jadikan perbendel, ingat jangan sampai urutannya berubah.. Setelah itu antarkan sepuluh bendel tadi ke lantai dua departemen produksi, berkas yang asli kembalikan padaku. Cepat ya..!", Minseok meringis saat menerima berkas yang lumayan tebal itu, sekitar dua puluh atau tiga puluh lembar mungkin. Ini jelas bukan tugasnya tapi kenapa dia yang melakukannya. Meskipun dia mengeluh di dalam hati, tetap saja Minseok mengangguk dan menerimanya. Dia cukup paham dengan posisinya sebagai karyawan baru, yang itu berarti merangkap sebagai pembantu umum.

 _Peep.. Peep.._

Mesin fotocopy yang sedang Minseok gunakan berbunyi, mesinnya berhenti bekerja. Layar kecil di sana menunjukkan bahwa kertasnya habis. Ini kali pertama untuknya berurusan dengan mesin foto copy, Minseok yang tidak tahu tentang mesin cukup kebingungan bagaimana cara memasukkan kertas ke dalamnya. "Ah bagaimana ini?", Minseok mencoba menyentuh beberapa bagian mesin, barangkali ada tombol atau ruang kecil untuk memasukkan kertas tapi sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan dia malah terlihat seperti orang aneh karena berlutut di depan sebuah mesin.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?", sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang, Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat sosok itu, Oh Sehun, pria yang dia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu yang juga telah menolongnya saaat itu.

"Oh hai Sehun..", Minseok langsung berdiri menjajarinya. "mesinnya kehabisan kertas, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara membuka mesinnya?".

"Tentu..", tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung menarik bagian bawah mesinnya dan itu terlihat mudah seperti membuka sebuah laci biasa. Minseok tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena tadi dia sudah mencobanya dan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan..", ucap Minseok saat Sehun selesai membantunya mengisi kertas.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang kau bisa menggunakannya lagi…", Sehun tersenyum, Minseok juga ikut tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan namun tak berselang lama Minseok memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk kembali menatapnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdesir aneh, hanya beberapa detik, namun rasanya seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu beterbangan. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa dia harus merasa malu.

Namun kemudian dia mengeryitkan keningnya bingung karena mendapati sosok di depannya ini masih terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Minseok mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Seolah tersadar dia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berdehem dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah maaf.. Ya aku tidak apa-apa..", Sehun tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya lalu pandangannya beralih pada tumpukan kertas yang ada di sekitar mereka. "kau terlihat sibuk, ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi..".

"Oh tidak perlu, aku hampir selesai mengkopi semuanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya..", Minseok sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu bersikap formal begitu.. Maaf kemarin tidak sempat berkenalan lebih banyak. Apa kau pegawai magang di sini?".

"Benar..", Minseok mengangguk.

"Itu berarti kita teman. Baiklah kalau begitu selamat bekerja.. Aku juga baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Permisi..", Sehun akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Minseok tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan dia berbalik. "Oh iya Xiumin..", panggilnya, Minseok menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu.. Lagi..". Minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menatap kepergian Sehun sampai benar-benar menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Kenapa dengannya? sedikit aneh.. ", Minseok menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk, dia melakukannya pose itu setiap kali sedang berpikir.

.

.

Suasana kantor di jam sepulang kerja terasa sangat lengang, hanya beberapa pegawai yang sesekali terlihat lewat di koridor. Mereka bertahan karena pekerjaan mereka yang tak terselesaikan tepat waktu dan mencoba mengejar ketertinggalan dengan menambah jam kerja ekstra. Di kejauhan terdengar suara telepon berdering yang terabaikan, berhenti berbunyi karena tidak ada siapapun yang berniat mengangkatnya. Semua larut dalam urusan masing-masing.

Minseok sendiri baru saja mematikan layar komputernya tanda dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan sejumlah berkas ke dalam map, mencopot memo warna warni di sekitar monitor dan meletakkan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam laci kecil. Minseok melongokkan kepalanya ke sekitar. Sepi dan gelap di beberapa sudut.

Bekerja kantoran sebenarnya bukanlah karir impian Minseok, selama ini yang menjadi alasannya berada di Beijing hanyalah Luhan, tapi mengawasi pria itu di kantor adalah kegiatan yang sangat membosankan, tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang bisa Minseok lihat dari tunangannya itu. Semuanya tampak baik dan sewajarnya. Alih-alih mendapat informasi tentang kehidupan pribadinya, Minseok justru semakin kagum dengan kerja keras dan sikap Luhan selama di kantor.

Tak hanya menjadi pebisnis yang handal, pria itu juga ramah terhadap rekan kerja dan bawahannya, Luhan bahkan tak pernah datang terlambat ke kantor sekalipun dia bos besar di sana. Tak heran jika banyak wanita yang mengidolakannya di kantor, untuk yang satu ini Minseok merasa bangga menjadi tunangannya, dia sudah lama memimpikan pernikahan bahagia bersamanya. Dan memata-matainya membuat Minseok sedikit merasa bersalah, mungkin benar apa kata Jongdae dia harusnya membicarakan hubungan mereka dengan cara yang lebih dewasa.

Sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam tapi tak ada satupun bis atau taksi yang lewat. Minseok menaikkan sweater hingga menutupi lehernya dengan sempurna, ujung hidungnya sedikit memerah karena dinginnya udara malam. Seluruh badannya terasa nyeri sampai ke tulang, gadis itu sungguh sensitif dengan udara dingin. Kacamata bulat yang dia pakai terlihat kebesaran hingga beberapa kali melorot, membuat telunjuknya harus bekerja ekstra untuk membawanya naik ke pangkal hidung.

Seorang pria dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan tiba-tiba datang memasuki halte, lewat ujung matanya Minseok melirik bagaimana pria itu berjalan sempoyongan dan mendudukkan dirinya kasar di bangku panjang yang juga sedang dia duduki. Dia mengumpat dengan bahasa mandarin yang tidak Minseok mengerti, lengannya penuh dengan tato dan bekas luka. Refleks Minseok memeluk tasnya, sikapnya berubah waspada dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Jantungnya berdegub kencang setiap kali pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dia bersumpah akan segera berlari kencang jika pria itu mendekatinya

Tiinn…Tinnn…!

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di depan halte dimana Minseok duduk. Minseok menatap kendaraan mewah itu lalu kaca mobil itu turun dan menampakkan seseorang di balik kemudi.

"Ayo masuk, kuantar kau pulang..", suaranya familiar, Minseok sedikit membungkukkan badan guna melihat orang di dalam mobil itu, agak kaget karena itu adalah Oh Sehun. Minseok ragu, dia sebenernya tak ingin merepotkan orang itu lagi tapi berlama-lama di halte juga bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Minseok menghela nafas dan memaksakan tersenyum.

Mobil melaju dengan lancar membelah lalu lintas jalanan Beijing yang lumayan ramai, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hening di dalam mobil, baik Minseok maupun Sehun tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan sejak sepuluh menit perjalanan mereka. Meskipun begitu Sehun tak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah sosok mungil di sampingnya, tak jarang pandangan mata mereka bertemu karena Sehun terlambat untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dunia begitu sempit. Pertemuan ini sangat tidak disangkanya, dua puluh tahun berlalu dan Tuhan berbaik hati menghadirkan teman kecilnya di hadapannya, sangat dekat dengannya. Haruskah dia mengingatkan Minseok siapa dirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku..", Sehun sedikit tersentak, tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka.

"Oh ini rumahmu?",

"Bukan, aku hanya menyewa sebuah kamar di sini. Menyewa sebuah apartemen rasanya terlalu mahal untukku.. Baiklah Sehun sudah malam, aku harus segera masuk. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat.. Selamat malam..".

"Tunggu, apa besok sabtu kau ada acara?", Sehun menahan gerakan Minseok yang akan membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak ada, kenapa?".

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?".

"Jalan-jalan? kemana?",

"Terserah kau saja..".

"Kau yang mengajakku tapi kenapa aku yang memutuskan pergi kemana".

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga tidak tahu tempat bagus di Beijing. Semenjak pindah ke sini aku jarang bepergian, aku hanya pergi jika seseorang atau keluargaku yang mengajak, itupun aku tidak tahu arah karena yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk diam di dalam mobil…", Sehun tertawa.

"Kau bukan orang China?", Minseok tampak terkejut.

"Aku orang korea".

"Benarkah?! aku juga..".

"Iya aku tahu.. Jadi bagaimana?".

"Hmm.. Itu..", seperti biasa Minseok akan menempelkan telunjuk di dagunya. _"Astaga, kau ini masih saja melakukannya.."_ , batin Sehun gemas melihat tingkah Minseok yang kekanakan.

"Besok aku jemput jam 9 pagi di sini, tidak ada penolakan, okey..", putus Sehun sebelum Minseok mengatakan jawabannya.

"Hah?".

"Sampai bertemu besok...", Sehun melambaikan tangannya, diusir secara halus begitu Minseok pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil. "Oh iya, dan jangan berdandan terlalu cantik, aku tidak mau pria lain melirikmu. Selamat malam, aku menyukaimu..", dan Sehun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Minseok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tampang melongo.

.

.

"Aisshh.. Benar-benar.. Apa pria itu sudah gila..!", Minseok melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur begitu sampai di kamarnya, berjalan mondar mandir memutari ruang yang tak begitu lebar di dalamnya. "Apa dia bilang? menyukaiku, yang benar saja.. Baru bertemu dua kali dan dia berani merayuku seperti itu.. Heol, tak bisa kupercaya… Aku yakin dia melakukan itu pada setiap wanita di kantor, apalagi aku yang hanya pegawai magang, pasti dia menjadikanku mainan saja kan.. Ya benar, pasti begitu.. Ayolah Minseok, kau bukan wanita sembarangan, jangan mudah tergoda..!", Minseok sedang mensugesti dirinya sendiri penuh keyakinan.

Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian Minseok memeluk gulingnya sambil berujar gelisah, "T-Tapi.. Dia benar-benar tampan, dia juga baik.. Ini hanya terlalu mendadak. Bagaimana kalau dia tulus menyukaiku.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Di dunia ini tidak ada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? kenapa aku harus merasa malu setiap bersamanya..!..Arghh..!", Minseok mengerang frustasi, membenamkan wajahnya pada guling di pelukannya.

"Luhan, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan? bagaimana denganmu.. Apa kau menyukaiku? kenapa aku merasa kau sudah mencampakkan aku..", Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya sedih, tangannya menggenggam liontin kalungnya yang berbentuk cincin dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pemotretannya, apa berjalan dengan lancar? Tidak, pekerjaanku sudah selesai.. hey, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu tentu saja aku ingat.. bagaimana aku bisa melupakan ulang tahun kekasihku yang cantik ini.. Hadiah? apapun untukmu, Sayang.. Iya baiklah aku akan ke sana setengah jam lagi. aku juga mencintaimu. Bye...". Luhan mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya penuh senyum kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Hiatus lama, cuma apdet segini aja?! author macam apa saya.. wkwk..

Iya, maaf ya.. sini peluk dulu readernya satu-satu..

.

AlfaMinnie99, Kimie179, nimuixkim90, Rulbriani, xiuxiuLala, , Laras Sekar Kinanthi, XH0799, 7799, muyasxiuhanie, cici fu, Nadhefuji, thedolphinduck, Guest, KOOKIERUN

.

.


End file.
